


How Caith got his Egg

by radlilim



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fiction about how my D&D character got his trinket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Caith got his Egg

The burning beam of light from one of the floating monster’s eyes was blocked by the rock that Caith had dove behind, barely missing him. As he caught his breath he could catch the scent of heated stone.

“What in Mystra’s name is that thing?!?” he yell/whispered over to the small group of men taking cover behind a larger pile of rocks a short distance across the cave floor.

Gerwald, one of the two body guards, shrugged in reply, not knowing either.

Caith flopped back against the stone, hoping he had enough time to think before the thing moved to attack them. Between Caith’s offensive cantrips and Caspar’s arrows (the other body guard) they had been able to keep it back and on the defensive, but the half-elf wasn’t sure how many arrows were left. The two nobles that had talked him into coming ( _“It’s just a small hole in the ground a few miles out of town… Nothing seen in it but a few goblins… Easy pickings and we’ll be doing this backwater town a favor…”_ ), Henricus Waylon and his younger cousin Armand were next to useless it seemed.

_You’d think they at least get some sword training?_ Caith thought.

The orphan noble peeked back around the rock he was hiding behind, noting a few more details about the creature. It had more eye stalks sticking out of it’s mostly round body than Caith could count. It seemed to float a few feet above the floor by some sort of innate magic. Centered in the body was a larger eye with a large month below, full of pointed teeth. Around the creature were scattered the bodies of another adventuring party, dead a few days if the stench he could smell from his hiding place was any indication.

The creature was emitting some kind of freezing beam from an eye at the larger party (apparently catching the younger Waylon on the foot, judging by the scream) so Caith had some time to look around. His eye’s light up and he mutter a quiet “yes!” when he spotted the pool of water under the monster.

Whipping his head back around to the other group, he hissed, “Casper! Shoot an arrow at the water under it!”

Casper looked at the sorcerer oddly, but not having any better ideas, shrugged and loaded an arrow. Caith quickly lit the end of the arrow on fire (fire colored the pale blue of a cold midday sky for some reason), just before it left the bow. It struck the pool dead center under the creature, making a ‘plop’ sound. The slightly rainbow colored sheen on the top of pool however flashed into an inferno, raising high enough they couldn’t see the monster anymore. It let out a shriek, a much higher pitched sound than he’d think the creature should make and took off down a tunnel.

Caith slowly stood up, pleased that his idea worked better than expected. Apparently it doesn’t like sudden bright light. _All the eyes, probably…_

Waylon cocked an eyebrow and Henricus asked, “How did you light water on fire?”

“Sometimes the caves in this area have a natural oil in them that is very flammable. I noticed it floating on top of that pool,” Caith replied, not thinking he needed to explain he found that by almost burning himself shaving one morning on the road into the village of Oldmoor, where the party had left from this morning.

Gerweld nodded in understanding as he tended the injury to Armand’s leg.

Caith and the other two spread out, trying to figure out who the dead party was made of, and taking anything of note. The pouch of one of the robed adventures was heavy and jiggled nicely, Caith took a quick look inside before pocketing it.

The two small gems and handful of gold and silver coins would help pay for his next stay, but the small and oddly heavy red egg was very interesting. It was clearly stone, and about the size of an apple, but seemed heavier than it should. The stone was a deep red, with flecks of light reflecting purple in it, the entire thing carved as if scales were covering it.

_Interesting indeed..._

 


End file.
